Naruto back in time
by mercado15
Summary: Everyone he loved has died by madara hands now he must go back in time to save everyone. rinnegan naruto pairings naruto x ino sasuke x hinata and more. (BEING CONTINUE ON FEBRUARY)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well here is my first naruto fanfiction I hope you guy like it. In this story is a time travel idea I always I had when I read naruto time travel fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto **

Chapter 1: back to the past

? Pov

I can't believe I'm the only one left of the shinnobi alliance and it's all because of madara he was the one who killed all my friends and family. I'm the only survivor me naruto uzumaki namikaze.  
I was running for my life trying to get away from madara forces. A lot of things happen the past years sasuke came back with us and obito switch sides I became the 6th hokage then got marrying to ino had a daughter but unfortunately they died by madara hands.  
I was mad and order an issue to go attack madara but I was blind with revenge that I forgot to make a strategy now everyone is dead. I found a clearing in the forest I could use for my final justsu **ancient art of time: time travel justsu** was my last resort. I'm going to the past and to make up my mistakes, but first I need to tell kurama of my plan to give me chakra. _**"No need kit come inside your mind to get"**_ kurama said "okay." I said

Still naruto pov

In naruto mind

"_**listen kit we don't have much time okay I will send you back in time when you were on the genin examines, but this time you will unlock the rinnegan and a justsu called **_**memory placement**_** your will also gain all 5 elements including the gravity element now all you need to do is focus your chakra around me while I'll do the justsu." **_Said kurama as he was dong the hand seals  
"okay." I said as I focus my chakra around me and kurama. _**"okay good kit I'm almost done all need you to do is finish the hand seals on poof your back in time but I must warned you don't use the memory placement justsu on everyone use it on people you could also when you get back in time use it on me." **_Said kurama as he finish his hand seal "okay." I said as I started the hand seal. "I finish kura-…" I was cut off by a bright light.

Naruto apartment

"What happen?" I said "wait did it work" I went to the bathroom and look at the mirror "Ino, kushina look it wor-…" as I said that I only remember it was me who only went back and ino and kushina are dead "that's right I'm back in time I could save them this time I could save anyone who die by madara hands." I said "But first I'm going to the old man office and tell him I came from the future." I said as left my apartment.

End pov

Hokage tower

"This paper work will be the death of me" said hiruzen sarutobi konoha third hokage "hey old man how you doing." yelled naruto as he came in through the window scaring the third hokage  
"naruto you could of gave me a heart attack" said hiruzen "anyway it's too early for you to wake up so why are you here not that I'm glad, anyway it's too early for you to wake up so why are you here not that I'm glad you're here." Said hiruzen as he glared at the paper work.  
"I got something important to tell you, but first can you call off the anbu guards and a silence barrier around the room." Naruto said as he surprise the old man "okay where have you done to the real naruto." Hiruzen said with a serious expression "I am the real naruto just different." Naruto said as he looks at the third hokage  
"anbu guards leave now."  
Hiruzen said with a sign as his anbu guards left.  
He put up the silence barrier and looks at naruto "naruto what happen to you." Said hiruzen in a worry tone. Naruto told the third hokage everything. Hiruzen then looks at naruto and laughs  
"hey what's so funny." naruto said  
"your story everything is farfetched I mean madara came back to life and you befriended tails all the beast naruto half of the tailed beast are dead." As he continues laughing "I know about the nine-tails" naruto said. Hiruzen looks at naruto with a shocked face "naruto who told you." Hiruzen said  
"that doesn't matter look like I have no choice but use **memory placement**." Said naruto as he activates the rinnegan shocking the old man "naruto what ar-…" he was cut off when naruto yelled **memory placement** he saw his future where died fighting orochimaru brought back to life by orochimaru to help sasuke find his answer and fighting against the fourth great shinnobi war. "Do you believe me now old man." Naruto said as he looks at hiruzen "yes." was all he said.

**AN: well the first chapter was re-edit only to let you guys not read the same lines**


	2. Forbidden scrolls and Konohamaru

**AN: Hello readers sorry for not posting new chapters' but I had trouble figuring out where this story is going and I read this chapter over and over and I felt like I'm rushing thing, so I took a break from it but now I'm continue this story and this chapter is a re-edit and I change some things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**

**Chapter 2: the Forbidden scroll and Konohamaru.**

After Naruto was done talking to the hokage he went walking to the academy. He got there and enters the class room. Iruka notice him and started yelling at him for being late. "Now class thanks to Naruto every will have to review the transformation jutsu." Iruka said as everyone groan. Several minutes later a pink-haired girl went up and did a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Okay very good Sakura next is Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said as Sasuke came and did the **TRANSFORMATION JUTSU**. "YAY SASUKE-KUN DID IT!" yelled all of Sasuke fan girls as the guys groan. "OK good next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said as Naruto came. "This all your fault Naruto if only you hadn't been late to class." Said a random kid, but Naruto ignore him.

"**TRANSFORM**!" Naruto yelled as he transform into an older female version of himself. Iruka and many boys in class got a nosebleed and the girls are looking at him with a pissed off expression as Naruto transform back. "Gyahahaaha you guys should've seen your faces!" Naruto laughed as he said "I call it my **SEXY JUTSU**." Naruto continues to laugh as Iruka yelled. "YOU DUMB ASS DO NOT INVENT STUPID SKILLS!" He then gives Naruto a detention.

Several hours later

After detention was over Iruka took Naruto out for ramen to cheer him up. They got to the ramen stand and order their food. As they got their food Naruto was thinking should he pass the exam tomorrow or not.

"If I pass the exam tomorrow I'll become ninja but if I pass then Mizuki will get away with the forbidden scroll." He thought. Iruka notice his blank face and was worried. "Naruto are you okay; is there something troubling you?" Iruka asked breaking the silence.

"Huh no everything fine Iruka sensei?" Naruto said looking at Iruka. "Naruto tomorrow is the graduation exam to become a full fledged ninja." Iruka said eating his ramen.

"Please practice for the test Naruto?" Iruka heard Naruto scoff, so he looks at him. "Iruka-sensei please don't worry about it I'll do okay." Naruto said finishing another bowl of ramen and order a new one.

"Well Naruto are you sure you'll be okay." Iruka said not noticing Naruto 30th bowl. "Like I said, don't worry about it I'll pass." Naruto said as he smiles at him. "Okay Naruto I'll believe you then." Iruka said as he eats.

"Also Naruto I got another question for you. Why do you want to be hokage and before you answer, I know it's not because you want to be recognize by the village I know there's another reason why you want to become hokage." Iruka said finishing his bowl of ramen.

"It's because I want to protect those close to me and lead the next generation into a world of peace despite I don't have friends in my age I could still protect the others around me." Naruto said. Iruka was surprise what Naruto said. Naruto finish his final bowl and was about to leave. "I know you said you will treat me but I'll pay for the both of us." Naruto said as he smiles and left some ryo on the counter and left not before he heard Iruka said thanks.

The next day

Naruto woke up early and started walking at Yamanaka flower shop. Why is he going there well he's going to buy flowers for his parent's grave and also to see Ino and try to be friends with her.

He made to his destination, took deep breaths and went inside "Hello welcome to the Yamanaka shop." A pale blonde-haired woman said smiling at Naruto. "How may I help you?" She asked. "I will like 2 roses and a sunflower." Naruto said.

"Okay just wait one minute." The woman said as she went to the back and yelled "Ino please bring me 2 roses and 1 sunflower!" the woman yelled

"Okay mom!" Ino yelled as she came with 2 roses and a sunflower.

"Just give to that nice young man over there." Ino mom said pointing at Naruto. Ino was surprised to see Naruto, but gave him the flowers. Naruto looks at Ino and smiles at her. Ino was shocked to see Naruto at her parents shop but was more surprise that he brought flowers instead pranking like he usually does.

"Oh do you know each other." Ino mother said as she smiles at them. "Yea he goes to the academy with me." Ino said getting out of her shocked state. "Hm Ino you should go with him since you too go to academy he is probably going to drop the flowers off on his way." Ino mom said a smile.

"But…" Ino saw her mother smile. "No buts Ino." Ino mom said as she continues to smile scaring Ino. "Okay." Ino said as she went to get ready. "So how much do I owe you?" Naruto asked grabbing his frog purse from his back pocket.

"No need I can tell you brought that flower for someone and I'm guessing that person was really important to you." Ino mom said as he Naruto said thanks. "Okay mom I'm leaving and tell dad that I left." Ino said as she enters the room and left with Naruto.

"So were we going?" Ino asked trying to make small talk. "You know Ino you could leave if you want." Naruto said as he looks at the sky. "Nah I want to see who you gave the flowers to." Ino said as she looks at Naruto. "Okay." Naruto sigh. "Where going to the graveyard I want to pay my respect to some people." Naruto said, while Ino said nothing.

Konoha graveyard

Naruto and Ino arrived at the graveyard walked to tombstone of women named Kushina Uzumaki. "Wait that last name, isn't that your last name Naruto." Ino said as she looking at Naruto and was surprise to see him shed some tears.

"Yea the old man told me who my mother was and where to find her grave." Naruto said as he put one rose down.

"The old man didn't tell me who my father was." Naruto said it was kinda true since he met his father. "He said till I get older he will tell me who he was." Naruto said shedding more tears.

_"If the hokage only tell who Naruto mother is and not his father, then Naruto father was either important or a criminal."_ Ino thought as she hugged Naruto from behind. Naruto was shocked, but miss her warmth as he start to cry. _"Why I'm I hugging him?"_ Ino thought as she was done hugging him.

"Naruto I'm sorry for your lost." Ino said as she was done hugging Naruto. "Thanks Ino I needed that." Naruto said as he puts the sunflower down.

"Anyway we should be going." As he and Ino start to walk to the academy. Ino notice he still had the rose in his hand "Naruto what are going to do with that rose?" Ino asked as she looks at him. "Hm oh yeah I forget I still have this I'll give it to the prettiest girl I see." Naruto said as he looks at the rose.

"Oh you mean Sakura you know if yo-" "Here." Naruto said cutting Ino off and putting the rose in her hand. Ino was shocked that he gave her the rose

"N-n-Naruto" Ino stuttered as she looks at the rose "Thank you." Ino said. "No thank you." Naruto said as he runs to the academy leaving Ino there. Ino blush because of what naruto said earlier. _"He thinks I'm the prettiest girl."_ Ino thought shaking her head as she ran to the academy.

Konoha academy

When they got there they begin the test, but Naruto failed on the written test, taijutsu test, and genjutsu test. Ino past the written test, and genjutsu but failed the taijutsu test. Now is the ninjutsu test Ino past while Naruto failed. "Naruto I'm sorry you failed on the test." Ino said as he saw the blonde on a swing.

"No it's okay Ino I was going to probably going too failed either way." Naruto said as he looks at Ino with sad smile. "Okay, anyways I should go home." Ino said as she went home. "This is when Mizuki comes to trick me stealing the scroll." Naruto thought as he looks around for Mizuki.

"Naruto…" Said a man voice as Naruto looks up to see Mizuki smiling at him. _"Fake."_ Naruto thought "Follow me." Mizuki said as Naruto follow**. (AN: you saw the anime and read the manga so I'm going slip to where Naruto learns shadow clone jutsu.)**

"The last time I read the forbidden scroll there was a lot of jutsu." Naruto said as he looks as read the jutsu that were on the forbidden scroll.

"This looks interesting **WIND STYLE: AERO ARMOR** this technique is forbidden because it will drain the user life force the longer the user is using it the longer the life force of the user shorten." Naruto said as he thought about using it. "Sounds fun, but it will drain my life force; whatever." Naruto said with a smile as copy the hand seals.

Short time skips 1 hour later

"I did it." Naruto said as Iruka jumped in front of him. "I've found you." Iruka said as he looks at Naruto saw his body beaten up. "You're all beaten up, what you were doing?" Iruka asked "Hehehe you found me, I've only learned one skill." Naruto said scratching his head. "Never mind that, hey I'm going to try an incredible jutsu and if I do it you have to let me graduate!" Naruto yelled.

"So he was practicing here enough to damage his body." Iruka thought as saw notice the scroll on his back "Naruto, where did you get that scroll on your back?" Iruka asked as Naruto looks at him.

"Oh you mean this?" Naruto shows Iruka the forbidden scroll. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it and this place too." Naruto said "He said that if I showed you any jutsu from the scroll you'll let me graduate!" Naruto said _"Mizuki."_ Iruka thought. **(AN: if you saw the anime and read the manga, so I'm going to skip where Mizuki explains he and Naruto are the same.)**

With Iruka and Mizuki

"Hehehe you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?" Mizuki said. "I won't hand the scroll over to and idiot like you!" Iruka said looking at Mizuki in eye.

"You're the idiot. Naruto and I are same." Mizuki said. "The same, what do you mean?" Iruka questioned.

"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want." Mizuki said with a wicked smile. "There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power." Mizuki explained.

"Unlike what you're assuming yeah" Iruka said truthfully. "I think it my cue to come out." Naruto thought as he came out of his hiding spot. "Mizuki is right Iruka-sensei me and him are the same." Naruto said as he uses one-tailed state of Kurama chakra as he handed the scroll to Iruka.

"Naruto what happening to you, why is there red chakra flowing around your body?" Iruka asked. "I was right Iruka now come join me with Orochimaru Naruto." As he held out his a hand in front of Naruto as Naruto stares at his hand.

"No." Naruto said. "It's true we're both the same but we don't act the same, I want to protect those who are dear to me while you want kill people for that snake pedophile." Naruto said as put his hands together and did a familiar hand sign.

"Unlike you I could control my inner demon I made peace with it, you people thought I was his reincarnation and shun me away." Naruto continue as he looks at Mizuki. "If anyone is the demon here are you and other people who shun jinchuuriki not knowing the consequence of shunning jinchuuriki." Naruto said still holding the hand sign.

"Oh what will that be?" Mizuki laughed evilly. "The consequence is if you hate and shun the jinchuuriki there is a 100% percent chance that jinchuuriki will release the demon inside him or her and finish the job it started years ago." Naruto said and yelled **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **Naruto shouted as 1'000 clones of Naruto appeared.

"Just because we're jinchuuriki doesn't mean we have feelings." The original said as they all went to beat up Mizuki.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mizuki screamed in pain as got hit by all the Naruto's. Iruka was shock that Naruto made 1'000 clones but even more shocked he made peace with the kyuubi, but smile because this is Naruto, anything he does will surprise anyone.

After all the Naruto's beat up Mizuki and disappear the real one went to Iruka to help him up. "Wait Naruto there's something I want to give you." Iruka said as Naruto looks at him.

At the hokage tower

"DID ANYONE FIND HIM?!" shinnobi number one yelled. "NO!" shinnobi number two yelled. "DAMN IT THIS IS BAD!" Shinnobi number three yelled. "HE MAY BE FAR AWAY BY NOW!" Shinnobi number four yelled. "There's nothing to worry about." The third hokage said trying to calm down his shinnobi "Lord third." Shinnobi number 5 said. "He'll be back soon." The third hokage said smoking his pipe.

With Naruto and Iruka

"Sensei can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked as his eyes was close despite knowing what's coming next he was still excited. "OK, you can open your eyes." Iruka said with a smile as Naruto open his eyes.

"Congratulations on graduating." Iruka said smiling at Naruto. "Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a bowl of ramen." Iruka said as he looks at Naruto "Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he jumped on Iruka.

"Hey, that hurts!" Iruka exclaimed_. "I planned to lecture Naruto that the hard part of being a shinnobi had just begun well I'll save that for the ramen place."_ Iruka thought as he hugs Naruto back.

The next day in Konoha streets

After Naruto took his I.D. picture and met Konohamaru he started to walk at the Yamanaka flower shop to visit Ino. As he walks to the shop he could feel Konohamaru following him. "Hey Konohamaru I know you're behind me." Naruto said as he continues walking. Konohamaru ran next to him and said "hehe, you must be impressive to able sense me, so the rumors about you are true." He then points at Naruto

"Hey I'll let you be my boss in exchange…" Konohamaru pause and continue "If you teach me a jutsu!" Konohamaru yelled. "Sure." Naruto said. "YAY." Konohamaru yelled. "But first let me visit a friend first you could come if you want." Naruto said continuing to walk to the Yamanaka shop as Konohamaru follow.

Yamanaka shop

As they reach their destination they enter inside to see Ino sleeping on the counter. "Ino wake up aren't you suppose running the shop now." Naruto said as cross his arms.

"Huh? Naruto how are*yawn*doing?" Ino asked. "I'm doing great oh also this Konohamaru the old man grandson." Naruto said. "Huh oh sorry honorable grandson I didn't see you." Ino apologies and bows to Konohamaru. "No please just call me Konohamaru" Konohamaru said as looks away.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" Ino asked. "What I can't a friend visit a friend, also I was wondering if you want to train with me today to if you're not busy?" Naruto asked. "Sure my shift was over 20 minutes ago." Ino said as she put her apron away. "Okay let's go." Ino said as she, Konohamaru and Naruto left.

Training grounds

As they arrived there Naruto pulled out water balloons and rubber balls out of know where. "Um Naruto where did you get the water balloons and rubber balls?" Ino asked.

"A magical dimension called the portal of doom." Was all Naruto said as he turns to Konohamaru as Ino sweat drop.

"Okay Konohamaru first thing is to concentrate chakra on this water balloon until it rotates and pops." Naruto said as he demonstrates the first step.

"Okay easy enough." Konohamaru said as tries doing the first step. "Do you want to learn it too Ino?" Naruto asked. "No thank you it seems hard." Ino said seeing Konohamaru trying to pop the water balloon. After 15 minutes Konohamaru pop the water balloon.

"So what's next?" Konohamaru asked. "Do the same thing but with this rubber ball." Naruto said as he tosses him a rubber ball and sat down next Ino watching him practice.

1 hour later

"Well it seems Konohamaru finish the final step." Naruto said as they see both see him panting from chakra exhausted. "Well the final step is easy all you have to do is to combine both step one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasizing stability of the sphere shape." Naruto said as demonstrates the last test. "Now you try it." Naruto said as he throw two rubber balls at him.

2 hours later

"I give up." Konohamaru said on the floor panting. "Konohamaru it is okay to give up once in a while." Naruto said as he smiles at him. "No its not I bet you're disappointed in me." Konohamaru said. "Just keep practicing the **RASENGAN **and you will master it in not time." Naruto said.

"Any way let's take a break." Naruto said as they sat down to take a break. "So Konohamaru you were mad at Ino earlier because she called you honorable grandson." Naruto said as both Konohamaru and Ino look at him.

"Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru. He told me I'm name after the village, but even though everyone is used to that name here nobody ever calls me that." Konohamaru said looking down.

"All they see is hokage's grandson." Konohamaru said. "Nobody sees me as me I'm sick of that, that's why I want the hokage name now." Konohamaru finish with an angry look. "You're a dumb ass Konohamaru." Naruto said as Ino looked at Naruto with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked not hiding his anger. "Let me tell you something Konohamaru." He said looking at Konohamaru.

"A hokage title is a respected name; tell me do you know what it takes to get the hokage titled?" Naruto asked looking up at the sky.

"It means to protect the village and those dear to you that is how you get the hokage name and that is how you get power protecting those dear to you." Naruto finish with a smile. Konohamaru looks up to Naruto and smile, while Ino looks surprise by his words.

"I found you." Said a man as the trio look up to see who said that and found a guy on top of the tree. "Why are you here with the demon." The man said looking at Naruto. "Now young master, let's go home." The man said as he jumped down the tree.

"NO I'M GOING TO DEFEAT GRANDPA AND GET THE HOKAGE NAME RIGHT NOW, SO DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Konohamaru shouted as he went to attack the guy. "He still is saying that." Naruto said as got in front of Ino. "A hokage must be well versed in all aspects of being a ninja." The man explained.

"You must know over 1,000 skills and then finally…Huh?!" the man looks to see Konohamaru being held back Naruto. "Let me go!" Konohamaru yelled.

"I have to thank you demon for grabbing the honorable grandson now just do what I say; I am your easiest short-cut to becoming hokage. Now let's go home!" the man said as he tries to get Konohamaru from Naruto who jumped.

"NO!" konohamaru yelled as Naruto set him down and shouted "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Many clones appear the guy.

_"I didn't know Naruto could do this."_ Ino thought. "WOW! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" Konohamaru shouted. "How foolish, I am an elite tutor I'm not Mizuki." The man said. **"TRANSFORM!"** all the Naruto yelled as they **TRANSFORM**. "Huh?" the man questioned as he looks to see what he **TRANSFORM** into older female version of him.

Meanwhile at the hokage tower

The third hokage was watching them and was surprise that Naruto tries to teach him the **RASENGAN**. Then Naruto transform into a female version of him and the third hokage got a nosebleed.

Now back with Naruto, Konohamaru, and Ino.

Ino was shocked and pissed at the same time. He used that stupid jutsu again and in front of little kid, but surprise it worked on the man.

"I call that one my harem jutsu." Naruto said as Konohamaru screamed. "DAMN IT! I COULDN'T EVEN DEFEAT MY TUTOR!" "I really want a name that people will acknowledge yet why?!" Konohamaru yelled as Naruto hit his head.

"It's not that easy dummy!" Naruto said as he hit him more. "This is the hokage name, the name if the greatest ninja in the village." Naruto said to Konohamaru.

"Like I said to protect the village and those dear to you that's how you get the hokage name and that's how you get power protecting those dear to you, anyway we should leave it's starting to get dark." Naruto said as the trio left man alone, but unknown to them a man with an orange masked was watching them.

"Hm Naruto Uzumaki I fear that you're going to ruin project tsukuyomi." The man with an orange masked said as he disappears into the ground.

Naruto apartment

Naruto went inside his apartment and was about to sleep until he realize something. "Shit I forgot about Kurama." Naruto said thinking of what the tailed beast will do to him.

**AN: well this was the re-edit chapter. The next one will come at the end of February. Review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	3. AN:NOTICE

**AN: hello readers I'm sorry to say but this story is temporary discontinue. Why you may asked well I read this story 3 times and I didn't like what I wrote and one you mentioned in the reviews that I did a lot of mistakes in grammar and missing words. I'll probably continue this story when my first story fairy destiny is finish. Again sorry It's my fault for not fixing my mistakes so mercado15 out until then.**


End file.
